


Growing Up

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [46]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: "I smile at the softness of your skin – you used to be an ugly teenager: pizza-faced, skinny, wearing old-fashioned clothes, glasses and a lame haircut, yet you turned into a beautiful adult. I don't know why I haven't noticed it sooner, although I was always with you along the years."#49 - Ugly
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: UruhaxReita 50 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56828
Kudos: 2





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Previously unposted despite sitting in my hard-drive since forever. English isn't first language, and as far as I can remember this wasn't beta-ed by anyone.
> 
> [50 stories Theme Set 001, #49 Ugly]

I rest one of my hands on the old varnished wood of the door, near your face. My movements aren't threatening, yet you look frightened as I lift my other arm up and run my fingers over your flawless cheek. I smile at the softness of your skin – you used to be an ugly teenager: pizza-faced, skinny, wearing old-fashioned clothes, glasses and a lame haircut, yet you turned into a beautiful adult. I don't know why I haven't noticed it sooner, although I was always with you along the years.

“Let me go.” you whisper, voice shaky. I have no idea why you're asking me to let you leave, I'm not making you stay in place, yet you seem to be unable to move. It would be easy for you to run away, you would only need to take a step to the left.

“I'm not holding you.” I point out. You blink at me stupidly when you look around and notice it's true: one of my hands still resting on the door, the other only lightly touching your cheek. Yet you make no attempt to leave or push me away, you're staring at me in the eye with that oh-so-familiar frightened expression. You're afraid of me, I know.

I used to be your bully in high school. We had been classmates for two short years, yet I hurt you on so many occasions that I had lost count. And even though we started playing music together – Ruki dragged you with him when our band was searching for a bassist, and for some reason you decided to prove yourself instead of running away from me -, you never stopped being afraid of me.

“You're beautiful.” I blurt out without my mind realizing what I'm saying.

You're staring at me with wide eyes, jaw dropped, dumbfounded. “Huh?”

“You're beautiful.” I repeat.

You manage to find your voice somehow and whisper, “You used to call me an ugly freak.”

I used to be stupid then, I think to myself. I can't resist the urge to lean closer and seal those tempting full lips of yours with mine, more gently than I have ever kissed anyone. Breaking the kiss, I smile at you warmly, hiding the amusement I feel when I see your flushed face.

“But now I'm calling you beautiful.”

I can only hope you'll believe it one day, just like you used to believe me when I told you that you were ugly.


End file.
